Unexpected Bonds
by Days of Azure
Summary: A sexy bachelor, Yuki finds himself the star of an up and coming reality dating show. However, instead pursuing one of the eligible females, he finds his focus drifting towards a certain annoying, but surprisingly cute makeup artist. AU YukiXShuichi
1. Chapter One: Reality Nightmare

**Unexpected Bonds**

**By Days of Azure**

Yuki, a single and sexy bachelor, is the star of an up and coming reality dating show. However instead of finding himself pursuing one of the eligible females, he finds his focus drifting towards a certain annoying, but surprisingly cute little make-up artist. AU Yuki/Shuichi

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Gravitation or any of its characters. I profit from this in absolutely no way.

**A/n: This is my second piece of fanfiction (if you haven't read my first, "A Simplistic Kind of Love", you might want to check it out), so I'm still fairly new to this. I hope my first chapter will provide a good idea of what my fic will be like/about. I am definitely seeking some advice (reviews would be MUCH appreciated), so if you have an idea or opinion, please let me know. Please note that although he does not make his appearance in this first chapter, Shuichi WILL be appearing by the second (after all, this is a Yuki X Shuichi story!) Also: if I am misspelling "Touma" please let me know. I've seen his name spelled so many different ways, I never quite know which is correct. Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoy!**

XxX

**Chapter One: Reality Nightmare**

Yuki signed heavily, running a secretly trembling hand through a mass of blonde hair that had found itself blocking his view. He surveyed the situation; before him stood ten women of various demeanors and appearances, although all were good-looking and obviously happy to be there. Each wore a smile, some ranging from delicate to even devious, as they examined Yuki subtly, no doubt taken aback by his spectacular beauty. Dressed in a tailored, expensive suit and with brilliant dirty-blonde hair and deep brown eyes, he was something of a sight to behold, to say the least. Lights hovered above him, causing small beads of sweat to eventually form and trickle down his increasingly pale face. The cameras certainly didn't help to calm his nerves either. He found himself simply staring blankly ahead. Cursing himself, Yuki wondered how he could have allowed himself to be placed in such a preposterous situation.

His longtime friend Touma was a prestigious TV producer; every project he ever laid hands on was almost a guaranteed hit. His latest series, a reality dating show, he had taken on with unusual enthusiasm. "It's designed as nothing out of the ordinary in terms of a reality series. A man courts a few beautiful girls, chooses one individual in the end, they profess their love and live happily together forever, etcetera. Here's the hook though, the one thing that I believe will set this series apart from the dozens of other similar series in existence: I've found an absolutely amazing male lead for the show. He's charming, intelligent, drop dead gorgeous…well you understand," Touma had explained. There had been only one major problem, he had mentioned to his dearest friend: there was a _very_ slim chance that the man he had in mind would agree to the project.

Now as a good friend, Yuki had felt obliged to express just a little sympathy, although he was typically less than spectacular when it came to expressing any kind of emotion at all. Even as writer unknown to the majority of the population, Yuki still understood that one small detail could be capable or ruining the chance of a lifetime. "Geez, that sucks," was all the condolence he had offered.

Touma had spent the next few days, no correct that-months, pining over this anonymous man who it seemed would never agree to do Touma's new show. By this time Yuki had grown well fed-up with his friend's whining. In mock pity, he'd said "I'm so sorry, if I could do something to help, I honestly would." Little did he know that his faint statement of annoyance would cost him largely.

"Hmm, you know now that you mention it, I could use your help," Touma had declared. When everything that had finally been building up was concluding, and Touma made Yuki the proposition, Yuki had outright refused, and rather angrily too. At first. One of Touma's strengths was that uncanny ability to manipulate and influence those around him into doing whatever he pleased. So, after days of incessant begging, slight threats, and an overwhelming offer of a hefty sum of cash, Yuki reluctantly agreed. Although Touma's less-than-subtle pushes hadn't hurt, Yuki also had his own personal reasoning; His career seemed to be going nowhere. Perhaps publicity would do it wonders. His writing meant the world to him, not because it was something he was particularly passionate about, but rather because his decision to become a writer involved a promise made to a man he once cared for, a man from a long time ago. But that was another story.

So now, facing what was ahead and in the present, Yuki managed to smile slightly, feigning interest. Each girl smiled back at him more than eagerly. A light shut off from somewhere in the room, casting shadows, as a crewman shouted "CUT!" Yuki stiffened slightly, unsure of what to do. He was a typically calm and collected man, but the situation was proving to be a true test of that. "Alright, I think we're good for today," he bellowed. Sighs of relief and joy could be heard around the room; apparently Yuki wasn't the only one of whom filming had taken its toll upon. While small conversation began to form amongst various people, Yuki took hold of the opportunity to rush back into the small room that had been provided for him. He had a feeling that that room was going to be his sanctuary for the next few months.

He swung open the red-tinted door, before slamming it shut and locking it from the inside. Whirling around, he gasped deeply at the sight of Touma standing before him, a stupid smile plastered across his pale face. "Why hello there, Eiri."

"What the hell do you want?" he managed to get out between gritted teeth. Touma's smile faded as his brow furrowed, a sign of his "concern".

"Eiri, is that anyway to talk to a friend? Didn't you enjoy your first day filming?"

"HELL NO. Jesus, I have no idea why the fuck I ever let you talk me into this. You know how bad I am with things like this," Eiri said, his voice beginning to calm just slightly.

"There, there, I was watching you and you were doing just fine."

"Of course I was, I was faking it. I mean honest to God, who in their right mind would even consider dating any of these bitches? They're all so petty and GOD do they dress like whores. Especially that American one I can't stand, Shulana or whatever the fuck her-"

"Shuwanna," Touma corrected. "And it is not important what you think of these girls. It is that you play your role, continue to upkeep your image of the polite and caring "prince-type", and manage to keep a happy face while you do it all. So far, you're doing splendidly."

"Well thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying my performance, that just makes everything bearable now," Yuki muttered, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Good to hear it. I'm sorry, but I must be going now. I'm a very busy man, you know. Now get some sleep, tomorrow lucky you get to pick one girl to take on a date," Touma said with mock enthusiasm. He leaned up to kiss the taller man lightly on the cheek. "Goodnight. Take care dear," he said before walking out the door and leaving Yuki with no company but himself, the way he preferred it.

"Yeah, whatever," the blonde murmured. Removing his clothes, he plopped them lazily onto a sloppy pile upon the floor. He was truly too tired to give a damn about the state of his room. Tomorrow he would most likely be in a more caring mood; he could do some tidying then. He pulled the switch dangling from his lamp, causing pure darkness to replace the scattered patches of light. As he plopped down onto the bed, he felt as though there was something he desired, something that he couldn't quite pinpoint. Stress was most definitely a predominating emotion. In the darkness he wondered for just a brief second if it was company that he craved. There was a lot on his mind that he probably needed to express. Quickly, he dismissed the idea. He had always been a loner, content to live by himself. Well, not always really, but for the past several years at least. Why would he suddenly now crave the presence of another?

In any case, he decided that his needs and wants would have to take a backseat for awhile. He was hopelessly stuck in this situation regardless of anything that he thought or felt. The contract had been signed, the deal had been made. For the next several months he would play out his role that Touma had described. He chucked slightly at the idea. The polite and caring 'prince type'? If only everyone knew how contrary that silly image was to the true character of Eiri Yuki.

Sighing, he rolled over on his side. His mind began to clear with a little effort. Sleep was beginning to take over. He at last dozed off into a sound sleep, after one final thought: This would all be so much more tolerable if only there were something, or maybe even someone, to keep it interesting.

XxX

End Chapter One

A/n: So, what did you all think? I hope you will continue to read this story. As I mentioned earlier, Shuichi WILL make an appearance in the second chapter. Reviews are appreciated as always. Thank you.


	2. Chapter Two: An Arrangement of Fate

**Unexpected Bonds**

**By Days of Azure**

Yuki, a single and sexy bachelor, is the star of an up and coming reality dating show. However instead of finding himself pursuing one of the eligible females, he finds his focus drifting towards a certain annoying, but surprisingly cute little make-up artist. AU Yuki/Shuichi

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or any of its characters. I profit from this in no way.

**A/n: Well, I'm glad to see that people are actually reading my story. Two new things happen in this chapter: Shuichi is introduced and he and Yuki meet for the first time. I also make some slight allusions in regards to Yuki's past. As always, I am looking for opinions/comments/suggestions or anything of that nature. If you don't like the direction I'm taking the story, or dislike any aspect of my story that you believe I could improve on, please review and let me know. Again, thank you for reading. (Review responses are at the end of the chapter.) **

XxX

**Chapter 2: An Arrangement of Fate**

Shuichi wondered if he had made a mistake. All day, numerous pushy girls had been down his throat, each demanding something different. Lines like "No, it looks awful. Do it again," and "What the hell kind of a make-up artist are you? Do you even have a degree?" had been basically screamed at him and were still ringing unnervingly through his mind. He was a typically cheerful guy, and not to mention quite easy to get along with. However he mentally insisted that absolutely no self-respecting human being could ever be capable of getting along with any of the girls he'd met with today. They were all so superficial, too obsessed with their damned appearances to even consider the way they treated others.

Letting out a big sigh in both frustration and exhaustion, Shuichi let himself fall droopily to the floor of his all-too-tiny trailer in which he would spend the next few months. He was certainly adjusted to living in places of less than grand status; in fact his trailer almost seemed a welcome change from the cramped apartment he usually called home. It was cozy in a way, and certainly in a safer area. Gazing upwards, he began examining chance things scattered about the trailer.

Cramped shelves held line after line of his most favored, treasured mangas; right next to the Nittle Grasper CDs, of course. There were a few miscellaneous odds and ends placed upon them as well, including a framed picture of he and his dearest friend from home. Glancing at the photograph, he felt a small pain. One of his biggest regrets about his decision to accept a job far from home was the distance it had put between him and his best friend. Shuichi stood up, his exhaustion paling in contrast to the desperate feeling of loneliness that filled him. He reached out to lightly trace his finger against the smooth, cold glass that protected the picture. Ever since he'd left home to work as a make-up artist on a reality dating show, he had had little contact with his family and friends. There weren't many people to talk to on set, either. Most were either too thoroughly absorbed in their work to notice him or too pretentious to speak with him.

Shuichi shook his head forcefully, yanking himself out of his thoughts. This state of depression was not going to work for him; if he wanted to truly excel in his job and not pan out to be a failure, as so many he felt had expected him to, then he had to keep an optimistic outlook. Grinning widely, he continued his thorough examination of his surroundings. It wasn't bad, not bad at all, in fact. The walls were a lovely shade of pale pink, offsetting the white tile of the floor in a good way, he decided. The appliances of the place were reliable, which was more than he could've said for his old home. Besides, it wasn't as though he was stuck in this place for too long. It would be just a few more months before he could return home to his family and friends. And there were always phone conversations and perhaps a few heartfelt letters to get him through those particularly rough days.

Uplifted by his sudden change of heart, Shuichi decided that he was determined to survive the next few months; it was his nature, to tackle things head on in such ways with no caution. He made his way out the door in hopes that a walk would be a good way to begin following through with his newfound revelation. Then again, who knew? It was likely that, as an unpredictable and impulsive boy, Shuichi's newfound hope would be all forgotten in a matter of minutes. In any case, oblivious to all of this, he hummed merrily as he swung shut the door of his trailer.

Outside it was a beautiful night, to say the least. The outdoors during the daytime was beautiful as well, but at night it held a rare and elegant beauty. Shuichi walked briskly along the paved sidewalks, stopping occasionally to admire the newly budding flowers that graced the surrounding area. He continued on, sure of his direction. Lately, when his mind was overwhelmed, he found solace in a small pond that was located on the outskirts of the house and set used for the majority of the filming. On this night, bright moonlight illuminated the surface of the pond, highlighting the minuscule ripples visible only to the keen eye. It was a beautiful and soothing sight, the perfect remedy for Shuichi's fading anxiety.

As he followed his usual mapped route around the pond, he continued his thoughts. He felt unusually reflective tonight; it differed from the usual live-for-the-moment mood he was typically in. The quiet serenity of the pond only seemed to further provoke his abnormal thoughtfulness as he tread softly between patches of shadow cast by tall, surrounding trees.

Lately Shuichi had felt as though there was a big, unidentifiable something that was missing from his life. Sure, he had fun and enjoyed his life most of the time, but he sensed that it lacked meaning. He floated from job to job, lived from paycheck to paycheck and he couldn't necessarily say that it was a rewarding and fulfilling lifestyle. When he had first been offered the job to work on a promising TV series, he'd accepted it blissfully. With the promise of more money, an excellent addition to his resume and a job that would prove to be demanding, he'd expected it to in some way fill that void. However now that he was here, the void still felt present and he was even a little lonely.

In the vast distance, Shuichi made out a thin, vague silhouette against dark sky. He winced tightly, attempting to distinguish the shape into something recognizable. With little luck, he proceeded onward towards, gradually quickening his pace. He continued, almost gravitating, towards the object in a blank state of mind. When he finally found himself a mere ten feet from the once unknown form, he stopped dead in his tracks. Before him stood a puzzling man whose gaze was fixed upon a piece of paper in his hand. Shuichi estimated his height to be slightly over six feet, unusually tall for a Japanese man. Strands of his dirty-blonde hair blew softly in the wind as he continued to examine the paper. Whatever was had been written upon it was obviously not of much importance to the man, as he nonchalantly crumpled it before tossing it into the pond.

The blonde stranger stepped forward, making himself more visible to Shuichi. His eyes, a deep shade of brown that contrasted sharply against his pale, porcelain skin, locked themselves upon the young boy. The silence and tension that hung between them was beginning to grow horribly uncomfortably, so Shuichi decided to break them.

"Ah…Hello," he nearly whispered. It was uncertain as to why he was so uncomfortable; typically, being the outgoing, social bug that he was, saying hello and even more would be simple, even to a stranger.

"So…I guess this means you're going to tell everybody then. Well whatever, it's not like anybody's going to give a damn. It was nothing but cliché tripe anyhow."

"H-huh? I don't…um…follow you," Shuichi managed to say aloud, baffled by the stranger's illogical remarks.

"Never mind…" The unfamiliar man continued to walk past Shuichi, disregarding him as though he'd never said hello. That was when it hit him; Gorgeous blonde hair, beautiful body, dressed immaculately…this man was obviously the seemingly elusive bachelor of whom everyone was so fixated on. During make-up, he'd heard some gossip amongst various female cast members. A notion to be considered came to mind: There was a certain cast member by the name of Mitsuki. She was one of the kinder girls, by far. She had treated Shuichi with respect and had been kind to him. During their conversation, she had simply gushed about how beautiful Yuki-yes that was his name, Shuichi remembered-was and how sweet, kind and dignified he appeared to be. She had been so open and seemed so sincere, contrary to the other girls he had worked with. That was why when she had divulged the information to him that she planned on writing a poem for Yuki, Shuichi had cheered her on enthusiastically. It had seemed like such a sweet and romantic gesture.

As the pieces slowly fell into place in Shuichi's mind, he spun around fiercely on his heel and let his abrupt sense of gallantry take over. "Hey!"

Yuki stopped and glanced just over his shoulder. "Uh…you are Yuki, right?" the boy asked.

"Yup." Yuki repositioned himself to face the shorter man and took a few steps in his direction. "And whatever the hell it is that you want better damn well be important because I'm really not in the mood for small talk." Shuichi blinked twice and stared ahead stupidly. It had been much easier to face up to the man when he hadn't been confronted with such stunningly beautiful eyes.

"You see…t-that was her…that was a poem, right? From Mitsuki, right?"

"You sure are a smart one. Anyway, what the hell does that have to do with anything?" The blonde's repeated rudeness shook Shuichi from his state of infatuation and intrigue. Shaking his head and regaining his composure, he pressed to make his point.

"You can't just toss aside someone's feelings like that! Mitsuki is a really nice girl, and I think it's horrible that you would-

"Oh please," Yuki said, cutting him off. "In what way do you have the right to lecture me? Hell, I don't even know you, and frankly I don't think I want to. Why don't you get the fuck out of my sight? You're making me sick." His harsh retort had cut through Shuichi's confidence and left him feeling remorseful for even saying anything in the first place. He stood slouched, his gaze locked upon his feet.

"Well…in any case, it was a cruel thing to do. Excuse me," he said, his voice cracking and making his pain evident. The boy turned heel and ran in the opposite direction, tears beginning to form in the corners of his eyes from his embarrassment. He had just made a complete fool of himself.

As he ran through the night, tears beginning to fall from his eyes in rivulets, he wondered how his state had changed from infatuated, to angry to humiliated in mere seconds. It was mysterious, the weight the man's words had held to Shuichi. Typically, he was always strong and confident; there were very few people that could drag him down with such little effort.

It was almost as though he had an unidentifiable power over the younger male.

oOo

"I swear to God Touma, I have never hated you as much as I do right now," Yuki yelled into the receiving end of his phone. "I am surrounded by absolutely shallow morons lacking of any intellect whatsoever. Not to mention that they're obnoxious as hell. Oh, and how could I forget, I'm stuck with them for the next SIX FUCKING MONTHS," he screamed, grateful for his secluded room.

"Eiri, just calm down. Take a deep breath. I thought we established this last night: it's not easy, but you're doing well. You keep it up and you'll come out of this more popular than ever. Can you imagine what the publicity is going to do for book sales? Come now, you did so well again today. You even handled that cheesy little poem incident with such finesse. I was very impressed."

"Urgghh," Yuki grumbled aloud, releasing only a small portion of his frustration. "I hope for your sake that when this incident is over I become a bestselling novelist. If nothing good comes out of this I will murder you."

"Don't worry dear; I've never been more certain." Touma was obviously unruffled by his friend's threats. He had known him for years and had grown well used to it by now.

"…I suppose I can't sleep with any of them can I?"

"Absolutely not. Remember that polite and caring 'prince-type' we discussed yesterday? I doubt casual sex would do much for that image…"

"Damn. Six months without sex…this is going to be fabulous."

"Well, you know I'm always available, and more than willing," Touma declared, his suggestively toned voice trailing off.

"Fuck you. Figuratively speaking. Goodnight." Yuki flipped the bottom end of his phone against the other and sighed heavily. His head was resting atop his pillow, although he was a bit too unnerved for sleep at the moment.

The events of the night had been dull and irritating, just as he had expected. He would have to suffer through the series at a slow rate. Luckily, there was to be a several day break in which he wouldn't be needed for filming at all. Yuki planned on taking advantage of the time to soak up as much solitude as he could. One day took almost more than he could take out of him.

The day hadn't been entirely dull, he thought as images of the boy from earlier flashed through his head. His criticism had left him somewhat irritated and upset, to say the least, but at least he had provided some sort of distraction from the hell that Yuki was stuck in. And then there were those vibrant, violet eyes and that petit frame and…Eiri shook his head. Although he didn't deny the small attraction he felt towards the younger boy, examining them would bring nothing good. There had only ever been one man he'd ever been romantically involved with, one man he'd ever truly loved, and he was gone now because of Yuki himself.

As he began to shake ever so slightly, Yuki knew he could not allow himself to drift any further into thought. Doing so would bring back too many memories, too much pain. He shut his eyes, fist clenched against his chest tightly, and attempted to lull himself into a dead sleep.

XxX

End Chapter Two

**A/n: I send a sincere thank you out to everyone who reviewed. I hope you all will continue to read/review my story! (Review responses have been removed as of 3-16-06)**


	3. Chapter Three: The Bar Scene Part I

**Unexpected Bonds**

By Days of Azure

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or any of its characters. I profit from this in no way.

**A/n: I can't believe I'm on chapter three already. I'm surprised I've made it this far and that no one's said anything along the lines of "You suck stop writing." That said, I'd say I'm quite happy with the responses I've been getting. In any case, thank you to everyone who reviewed once more.**

XxX

**Chapter 3: The Bar Scene Part I**

There was a strange, loud and obtrusive noise that overwhelmed Shuichi's senses. He stumbled around in the darkness, his hand flailing about aimlessly, searching for the source of the sound that had awoken him. By the time he reached his cell phone, his mood was irritable and his patience worn thin. "Yes," he whispered, drawing out the last bit of his spoken word through clenched teeth. His sleep was precious, and anyone who was so bold as to disturb it would best prepare themselves.

"Shuichi! How are you!" It took only a few moments before the petit boy recognized the voice.

"Hiro! I'm so glad you called, I miss you so much!" he shouted into the receiver, his exhaustion and irritation forgotten.

"Ouch, not so loud. I miss you too though, Shuichi. Home isn't the same without your antics." Shuichi chuckled aloud at his friend's remarks.

"Glad to hear it. Unfortunately, I won't be showing any of them off anytime soon. Everybody here is so damn uptight. Can't risk the job, ya know?" His voice was growing grim at the realization that he truly wouldn't be able to express himself in the usual less-than-quiet methods that he typically used. "But anyway, how're you?"

"I'm doing alright, a little bored without you around, but I'm okay."

"Heheh. It's nice to know you miss me," Shuichi said, hints of longing veiled in his voice.

"So…what's the show like? Are you working with the actual cast members?"

"Uh-huh. I work with most of the females that stars on the show."

"Sounds nice. What're they like?"

Shuichi paused, giving himself a careful moment to consider a polite way to accurately describe them. "Bitches. All of them. Well I guess technically I can't say all of them. There's on girl who's a real sweetie. Believe it or not, she was actually nice to me."

"Oh now, they can't be that horrible. You're probably exaggerating; I know how melodramatic you can be."

Shuichi wasted no time in rushing to his own defense. "I AM NOT! And yes, I swear to God they are really awful. I spent two hours on a girl the other day only to have her scream at me and demand that I do it again."

"Tough. Did you meet the guy yet?" Hiro inquired.

"Oh yeah, I met him alright. Made a complete ass of myself in front of him. It's a long story though."

"Sounds like something you would do. What's he like?"

"Well, he's drop dead gorgeous, but that's about it for his positive attributes. He's kind of a jerk. The girls seem crazy about him though."

"I bet they are. There was a little article about it online, and yes, he is gorgeous."

"Mmmhmm," Shuichi groaned in agreement. He rolled over on his side to study the bright, neon red numbers on his digital clock; it was well early into the morning. Since it was a much needed day off, he had planned to spend it sleeping in. Hiro had thrown those plans out the window though, much to Shuichi's dismay. "Hey, I gotta go. You just got me up and I'm starving."

"Alright. Talk to you later."

"Bye, Hiro."

"Oh, and Shuichi…if you get bored or lonely or anything…don't hesitate to call me, 'kay?"

Shuichi smiled widely, touched by his friend's genuine concern. "Yeah…of course." They each murmured their goodbyes before hanging up.

Bare feet padded across the kitchen tiles, making a slight sound made audible only by the near dead quiet of morning. He opened his mouth to release a wide yawn before blinking lazily a few times. This was an ungodly hour in which no human should ever have had to awaken in. He cursed Hiro under his breath for forgetting the matter of time difference. Now that he was awake, it would be best to make plans for the remainder of the day, he decided. There wasn't much on his mental list of things to do, aside from relax and take a direly needed break.

A few dull beams of the early dawn light had made their way into his kitchen, penetrating the thin, white veil of curtains that cascaded over his window. Bringing a piping mug of freshly brewed coffee to his lips, he took a small, revitalizing sip. It was going to be a beautiful day and Shuichi was as optimistic as ever.

oOo

Yuki needed to get hammered; seriously. It was well past noon and all day he'd isolated himself inside his room, safe from the obnoxious, flighty beings that existed outside those secure walls. For the first few hours, he'd managed to keep himself occupied and amused. Tasks such as writing, reading and even a little TV (one knew the situation was dire when Yuki involved himself with television) had busied him. Now it seemed that there was little left to do but wallow in his boredom and irritation.

With the next few days off, he planned to take advantage of the free time to get a little fresh air and craved solitude. He had already threatened/informed Touma of his wishes and it was made certain that he would be left alone. Although now that he had his free time ensured, he wasn't entirely sure of what to do with it. The idea of getting hammered once again presented itself in his mind. It was a tempting thought. But he hadn't been to a bar since…well, ever. And Touma certainly wouldn't approve of…well to hell with Touma, he decided. He had made up his mind: he was going to get plastered, find a quick fuck (remaining without an identity all the while, of course) and be back by early morning before anyone even realized he'd left.

He began to rummage through his closets and drawers, searching for the most utterly skanky apparel he could find. He wanted his image to scream simply "fuck me" and absolutely nothing more. His search came to a halt as he stumbled across a pair of never before worn leather pants (shaded a midnight black) that he'd received as an unwanted gift several years ago. Perfection. He'd always held onto them in spite of the fact that they completely clashed with his dignified, classy image, as he'd had a strange notion that one day they would come in handy.

He paired them with a snug, blue tank top that rode upwards, teasingly exposing just a patch of pale skin. Together they made the perfect combination, highlighting his slender frame graced by thin, but noticeable muscles. Doing a few turns in front of the mirror to inspect every angle and examine every inch, he decided that he looked pretty damn good. He detested cocky, overly-confident people, but when one looked as good as he did it was difficult not to take pride in their appearance.

His favorite cologne was removed from the shelf. He let a few sprays out, the drops beginning to form upon his neck and glisten in patches of sunlight that had snuck in through closed blinds. It gave him an enigmatic, enticing scent. Simply perfect for what he was aiming for. After examining himself in the mirror one final time, he knew that he could hardly wait until nightfall when the plan would take place.

oOo

The place was shaking. Bass practically poured through every inch of the building and lights flashed in staccato patterns, illuminating various areas in different shapes, patterns and colors. In the center of the main area set a large dance floor, with a bar and lounge area encircling it. The scent of sweat and alcohol mingled in the air and Hoards of crowds flooded the floor, each individual looking for nothing more than fleeting ecstasy and excitement as they shook their bodies, all inhibitions elapsed in the energetic atmosphere of the club. It was known as Club Chameleon, a spot both famous and infamous for its out of hand dances and common excessive drinking that occurred there.

In the midst of these crowds stood Shuichi, who was dancing almost violently amongst others who'd come for the same reason. His evening had begun like any typical Friday evening. Bored and looking for anything to amuse and occupy him, he'd thrown on some modish clothes borrowed from wardrobe and driven to the nearest club. He'd looked damned good when he had left, in secret hopes of meeting someone.

The first few hours had gone quite well. There had been a few enticing pieces of eye candy that he'd been approached by, particularly memorable a sexy British boy who earned his living as a stripper. Each one he had chatted for awhile, but time and time again Shuichi would find himself grow bored with each one. "_God, what's it take to find a good screw in this town_," he had thought to himself. He wasn't typically loose when it came to sex, but tonight he planned on making an exception. This was when he had spotted the bar.

He'd shoved his way through crowds, forcing his way out as he walked to the bar, smiling and winking at a few seemingly interested faces on his way.

"What'll it be?" the bartender, a rather attractive, but shy looking boy, asked. Shuichi eyed him up and down in a not-so-subtle way, trying to let him know he was available and interested. There was no doubt about it that he was gay; Shuichi had a good sense for those things.

Sitting upon the wooden stool, he propped himself up upon one elbow and drummed his fingers against the firm top of the bar, trying to look as smooth and nonchalant as possible. "Yeah, I'll take one rum in coke, sweetie," Shuichi said with a wink. The bartender blushed and frowned slightly at his obvious advances as he scurried behind the counter to distract himself in his work.

"_Damn, I must be having an off night_," a slightly intoxicated Shuichi had considered mentally.

After a few drinks too many, he seemed to have lost his sense of coordination, and with every additional drink it seemed that he was losing all sense entirely. He flailed about merrily now, occasionally knocking into another body in motion to which he would murmur a slurred "sssorry 'bout thaaat". However, he was having a great time and was completely oblivious the quiet complaints that were emitting from those around him. "What the hell is he doing? Someone should make him sit down," an anonymous person from the surrounding crowd had shouted.

"_So what if I look like an ass, this is fun,_" he thought, the blurs around him growing vaguer. He continued to disregard the continuous whispers that were growing louder as he thrashed about when he'd felt a light tap upon his shoulder. Spinning around, nearly losing his balance in the process, he found himself face to face with one of the security guards, who then proceeded to drag him unwillingly off the dance floor.

"Whyyyyy in the world noooot? I c'n have whatever I damn well pleaaase!" Shuichi reasoned stubbornly. He had returned to the bar and was by now damn agitated. Between the forced abandonment of the dance floor, the near seizure-inducing strobe lights, and the hot bartender who was neither granting his wish for an abundant supply of alcohol or returning his sexual advances (of which by now had grown illogical and incomprehensible), Shuichi was pissed off and prepared to raise some hell. He flung his petite frame over the top of the bar counter, stretching his arms to reach for a far off bottle of what appeared to be an alcoholic beverage, causing quite a stir.

"Sir, I've think you've had enough," the bartender responded calmly as he fought off grabby hands. "If you don't calm down, I'm going to have no choice but to have someone drag you out of here entirely." This did not go down well with Shuichi, but he was too drunk and too tired to fabricate a decent retort at the moment.

"FIIIIIINE," he moaned in a rather whiny, irritating tone. He sneered and spun around to turn his back to the bartender, giving him the cold shoulder. "See if I care…annnnd such…" Ignoring his shrill pouts, the bartender simply returned to pouring his drinks, leaving Shuichi to wallow in sorrow and pout alone, much to his displeasure. Meanwhile, another man seated upon the other side of the bar was also beginning to feel the effects of alcohol.

He observed his surroundings through tinted black-lens sunglasses that would help ensure that he remain nameless for the night. Although the show was not set to actually air on television for at least another six months, one could never take too many precautions. What worried him in particular was if the show grew successful and someone testified to his little planned escapade that would hopefully occur during filming, if all was to go as planned. As of now, he remained an unknown writer. He decided silently that he would be safe. Nearly everyone around him was drunk, anyway. Even if someone were to, after he'd been seen on TV, remember him clearly enough to testify to having a one night stand with him, who on earth would find them liable enough to take them seriously? And besides, the blonde was feeling impulsive and reckless…and very, very horny. A slight risk of a scandal was one he was more than willing to take under the circumstances.

Yuki enwrapped a free hand around his third beer, the cool sensation feeling relieving. As he watched a wide variety of people dance uncontrollably, he began to recall why he so preferred the bar greatly to the crowded dance floor; not only did it give him a good opportunity to scope out the setting, but remaining at the bar also helped him avoid both crowds and embarrassing situations. There were many things Yuki was good at; dancing was not one of them.

Sound was pulsating off the walls, beginning to irritate the blonde. "_I'm just here to find a quick fuck, I'm just here to find a quick fuck_," he repeated in his mind now and again to remind himself of his reasons for remaining in such a loud, irksome place. As he reached for his half empty beer mug and brought it to his lips, he found himself chugging just a little more than he had intended. He didn't necessarily mind, he thought, slamming down his glass upon the wooden top of the bar carelessly, as various people and objects began to blur and grow indistinct. It was helping the time pass, and helping him to forget the trying noises and lights that surrounded him.

His senses cleared slightly as he sensed the presence of another clumsily pulling up a stool next to him with a rather loud clamor. He'd been approached by several people that night, although none of who had interested him-when he was sober. The present was holding to be an entirely different story though, this founded upon both the impaired judgment, growing desire to leave the crowded club, and desperation for sex.

He turned his gaze subtly to the left, allowing him to examine the figure next to him, view moving from top to bottom. "_He's sorta cute_," Yuki thought to himself. The boy's frame was petit and lithe, just the way he preferred. There was a messy mop of bright pink atop his head, and vibrant violet eyes that looked oddly familiar. The boy seemed slightly inebriated, as he sloshed his drink about and whispered incoherently to someone who wasn't there. At that time, however, Yuki didn't particularly care. This would be the one, he decided as he went to make his move.

"Heeey there," he managed to slur. The mass of pink blurred with the boy's sudden movement as he spun in Yuki's direction. That voice was all too familiar to him Shuichi realized as recollection of the previous night began to flood his mind. Now, as he was feeling bold and courageous, he would get his chance to profess his confined anger towards the beautiful blonde.

"YOU!" he shouted angrily, standing up abruptly and knocking a glass to the floor to shatter. Several heads turned in confusion and curiosity at the sounds of both shattering and a very heated voice. "I REMEMBER YOU!"

xXx

End Chapter Three

**A/n: Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this recent chapter. I realize it may be a little, or maybe a lot different from the previous two. Please let me know what you think. Chapter four is in the works and I have a few possibilities planned: possibly some citrus content (if you know what I mean) and then for certain some angst. Thank you for reading! Also: Sorry for the lack of review responses. I've been informed by multiple people now that it's against the TOS. However, if you request a response and leave an e-mail, I will try to reply to you. I apologize again for any inconvenience my review responses may have caused (note the slight sarcasm in that-I really do think it's a bit of a ridiculous rule.)**


	4. Chapter Four: The Bar Scene Part II

**Unexpected Bonds**

By Days of Azure

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Gravitation or any of its characters. I do not profit from this in any way.

**A/n: Wow, I've reached chapter four! Luckily, my new job isn't as time-consuming as I had anticipated, so I should still be able to update at least weekly. Thank you again to everyone who reviewed and I'm sorry I can't leave responses anymore. I'll try to reply via e-mail to reviews that I feel call for response. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy. Also: I apologize in advance; this chapter may be slightly different than what I may have alluded to in my previous author's note. I write impulsively, making things up as I go along, so although I may have ideas planned, sometimes things come out a little differently than I originally anticipate. Sometimes after finishing a few pages, I'll look back at what I've written and go "Woah, how did all this get worked into the story?" So I can never be completely sure of what's to come in my own work. Sorry for rambling on for so long, I just wanted to explain myself. I hope no one is disappointed in this. I for one think I'm beginning to really establish where I want to take this story, and rather like this chapter. Let me know what you think, please. Thank again!**

xXx

**Chapter Four: The Bar Scene Part II**

"Y-you! I remember you!" Shuichi stated rather loudly, as recollections of the previous night presented themselves in his mind. The exact events were unclear and imprecise, but the feelings of humiliation and anger that he had been left with were very well there, and quite perceivable. This was the perfect opportunity to liberate those confined emotions and to say the things he'd wished he had said that night. It was a chance he had every intention of taking advantage of. He shot up quickly, stumbling stubbornly to find a steady stance, and knocking a glass to the floor in the process. A loud crash could be heard as it fell to the wooden floor, shattering into an uncountable number of pieces that laid scattered near his feet. Although the strong sense of rage that surged through him was somewhat sobering, he was still quite unstable from his hefty amount of consumed alcohol.

While he swayed and swaggered about with his finger pointed directly at the blurry image of the man in front of him, a select few in the nearby crowds and those in the immediate area all turned their heads as to investigate the bizarre situation. Both surprised and taken aback by the sudden gesture, Yuki stood quickly to his feet as well, standing back just a few inches in a rather defensive manner. Angry violet eyes met with veiled brown, each searching one another in efforts to gauge reaction.

Yuki winced in confusion for a moment, attempting to bring forth something of a memory that would give him a distinct hint as to why his decided bang for the night was behaving so oddly. His eyes narrowed further, giving his vision just a dash of much needed focus. As he was steadying, he examined the boy more closely than he had gotten a chance to previously.

There was that messy mop of electric, pink hair that rested atop his head…those expressive, violet eyes that hid nothing, not even the most painful emotion, and made the boy's thoughts and feelings clear and sharp to the rest of the world…that lithe, petite frame that Yuki found enticing and difficult to overlook…but most of all, that confident, secure aura that surrounded the boy was what seemed most familiar of all his traits. It was what made him stand out amongst so many. He seemed the type who would pursue nearly anything, tackle the world head on and throw caution to the wind. There was a slight dignity to him too, if one looked close enough. A certain integrity was hidden in his character, as though he would stand up for what he felt was right. And as much as Yuki hated to admit it to himself (which he certainly did not), the boy's presence proved as much alluring as it did annoying. He was simply drawn to him.

As the memory of the night of their brief meeting, in which angry words had been exchanged, resurfaced, Yuki ended his scrutiny of the boy and quickly masked his subconscious, newfound realizations. There was nothing he felt he could do at the present; the boy was obviously angry, although Yuki felt he held no responsibility to in any way console him, or god forbid, apologize. Concise but distinct images from a past event flashed through his mind: a rumpled poem barely floating atop a pond's surface, a breezy evening, a distressed, pink-haired boy, an agitated Yuki, and a fierce clashing of the two that had concluded leaving one in tears, and the other secretly intrigued for quite some time.

"_You can't just toss aside someone's feelings like that!" _Yuki recalled the boy stating bravely. He had responded harshly, his full on agitation leaving no room for kindness or sympathy towards others. That was part of the reason why, when the anonymous boy had turned heel and ran, there had been no remorse on Yuki's part.

He stood now in front of his challenger, managing to keep himself in an upright position. Hands were placed lightly upon Shuichi's narrow hips, a stance expressing his undeniable stubbornness. He cocked his head to the side, his angry expression unchanging, as he prepared to make his case.

"You're that jerk who told me off…yeah, I totally remember now!" He called aloud with conviction. In his mind, he was certain only of the fact that he was enraged, not of what it was that he precisely wanted or where exactly he planned to take his confrontation.

It was all wrong. This was supposed to be his screw for the night. Obtaining sex would be quite difficult from a furious partner. Yuki-although slightly tipsy was far from completely drunk-decided the wisest course of action that could be taken would be to simply act as if he had no recollection of his incident with the boy. Any other decision would certainly thwart his plans, he reasoned.

"Nope, I don't think so. I'm sure I would've remembered _you_," he said, his voice hinting at a slight sexual advance.

"Don't act like you don't remember me; you know damn well who I am!" Shuichi yelled at full volume, finding his growing anger somewhat sobering as he managed to both stand straight and provide coherent argument.

Yuki was determined. This incident_ would_ be forgotten, and within half an hour or less this boy _would_ be in bed with him.

"I said it once and I'll say it again–I don't know you. We've never met," the blonde insisted stubbornly, trying his hardest to convince Shuichi.

"I want an apology." Violet eyes glinted with determination at their keeper's proclamation. He stood persistently, his outlook unwavering at Yuki's feigned ignorance.

It was a delicate situation for Yuki, doubtlessly. He did want to bang this boy, that was certain, but his pride took top priority upon the pink haired boy's demands.

"Well, you're not getting one," he said grimacing slightly in frustration at the fact that things were not panning out as he had hoped they would.

This did not settle with Shuichi well. "APOLOGIZE!" he demanded whilst slamming his fist down upon the bar, recapturing the interest of the crowds around them.

The blonde simply blinked as he stared ahead blankly. He was only willing to sacrifice so much for a one night stand. There would be plenty of others who would be more than available and more than willing for certain. The effort in this particular case simply wouldn't even be worth it, he decided.

"Go to hell," he spat, choosing his parting words carelessly. He turned his back to the boy and began to walk away, step by step adding to the space that separated the two.

In one split, passing second, a fist flew into the air, its destination located directly in dead center of Yuki's head. Fortunately for the blonde, impaired judgment fueled an inaccuracy, causing Shuichi's fist to land rather somewhere located directly beneath his left shoulder. The boy may have been small, but he was quite swift in his actions and packed a sturdy punch.

Yuki staggered slightly, flinching at the pain. He moved a free hand to make contact with the struck area and rubbed it gently, as to soothe the hurt. Turning to face his assailant, the blonde raised his fist, as he was well prepared to strike back just as brutally, if not more.

His plans were momentarily forgotten as tall figure approached, distracting him. "Alright, you've caused nothing but trouble since you got here. We're going to have to ask you to leave, sir," a suited man bearing a scowl and an agitated demeanor requested in a blunt manner as Yuki stood back and watched curiously. His eyes darted to the boy and a smug smirk spread across his face in perverse delight at the thought of Shuichi's being reprimanded. The man turned to Yuki. "That goes for you too. I won't have any violence in here. Now both of you get out before I call somebody to drag your sorry asses outta here," he said, his tone of voice beginning to show his growing frustration.

"Fiiine, fiiine…I don't give a damn anymore…I'm tooo…tooo…" Shuichi neglected to finish his final statement as he lost his balance, falling to the ground loosely like a rag doll. His fallen form and closing eyes gave way to the fact that he was cold passed out. As most seemed fed up with his antics, there was little sympathy in the room felt towards the drunk. An unknown man approached the boy, seizing him by the arms and dragging him out the door. Yuki took advantage of the opportunity to sneak out unnoticed. He kept his head down as he made a desperate dash for the exit.

oOo

In the sobering chilliness of the outdoors, Yuki threw his arms around his sides and cursed himself for failing to both bring a jacket and find a suitable bang for the evening. While a furious breeze blew harshly against his unprotected skin, chilling him to the bone, he found himself concerned with but one thing: finding nicotine and finding a way to get it coursing through his veins as soon as possible. Luckily, he had remembered to pack a spare pack along with a lighter for the evening. He reached into his pocket with a shuddering hand and pulled out a lengthy cigarette before placing it to rest gently between his lips (of which had begun to alter a pale shade of blue).

There was very little solace, he realized, as he stood alone against a cold brick wall outside the club. Perhaps it had been a mistake to come seeking fleeting pleasure for one night. It would not have changed his circumstances, by any means. He would still be a near broke writer with a career that was headed nowhere, he still would be stuck doing a series that he _really_ didn't want to do, he would still be stuck with a nagging family that wanted him to peruse a "less idealistic" career, and would still be stuck in a life that felt empty, pointless, futile. There wasn't anything he could do to change that life now, he had decided years ago. He had made a dire mistake and was simply paying for his sins, he had always reasoned.

A loud thud was heard on Yuki's left. He turned his gaze and watched as the familiar pink haired boy, appearing to be still unconscious, was tossed roughly out onto the sidewalk. The limber body landed sprawled out, face down and flat against the concrete. "Dear God, he's got on even less than I do," Yuki whispered under his breath as he examined the boy's revealing apparel. This wasn't to say that he was feeling sympathetic; the assaulted area on his back was still slightly pained.

The blonde approached the outwardly lifeless boy curiously. He extended his foot, giving the body a slight nudge to see if he could ignite any signs of activity. There were none. Yuki bent down and gently cupped the boy's face in his hand. The flesh was cold to the touch and growing paler with each moment, he noted. "_Shit…I mean he had it coming, but they didn't have to just leave him exposed and at risk like this_." Placing more of his body weight upon his knees and leaning down further, Yuki brushed a stray strand of pink hair from the boy's view. "_Huh…he could freeze to death out here…literally_."

The blonde sighed aloud, his breath visible in the cold air, as he gave into his abnormal sense of pity and plopped down next to the boy rendered unconscious. Nimble fingers grasped his cigarette as he took a long drag on it that left a sweet sensation filling him. A few people had come and gone from the club, not a single one paying notice to either of them. He concluded that, if he were to clearly leave the boy in the freezing cold, there would be a good chance that permanent damage could be done. "_What the hell am I thinking? It's his own damn fault…I'm not responsible for him_." Yuki reasoned as his mood changed abruptly and returned to its normal condition.

He stood up amidst the wintry-like atmosphere and turned his back to the unconscious boy. It was none of his concern at all, he reminded himself as he raised his hand to hail an oncoming taxi. It was none of his concern at all, he repeated as he stepped inside the vehicle and watched the slumped figure grow smaller and smaller behind him until it ultimately disappeared completely with the moving of the bright yellow cab. "_It's not my problem, it's his…and besides, I'm sure someone else will make sure he gets somewhere safe_."

oOo

Approximately forty five minutes into his ride returning home, Yuki offered his cab driver a most sincere apology and an extra twenty dollars to return to the place where he'd found the blonde. After much examination of the situation, and much of a moral dilemma, Yuki had decided that perhaps he did after all have a sense of right and wrong. So regretfully, he was returning to the scene where he had left the stranger, the anonymous pink haired boy of whom, despite his astounding attractiveness (Yuki found), seemed to hold a personal grudge against the blonde. Yuki checked his watch; unless his suspicions were invalid, the boy would have been out for an hour and a half. It would be far too long for a half-naked, frail boy to barely tolerate.

As the bright yellow taxi once more approached the club, Yuki stepped out from the warm interior of the vehicle, searching worriedly for the stranger. His eyes scanned the area meticulously, his abrupt frantic growing. A small lump slumped against the brick outer surface of the building confirmed his fears.

There was his target, which seemed to have gained some level of consciousness, of whom was still obviously not in his entire right mind. Yuki approached him cautiously, unsure of how to behave in his usual casual manner after behaving so frantically. Upon closer inspection, he could see that the boy was obviously not well; his exposed legs, arms, neck and face were all ashen and drained of color. Violent tremors passed through his tiny body, causing him to shake fiercely. Yuki extended a hand and placed it upon the boy's face ever so slightly, as though not to shock him. "Are you alright? Can you hear me?" he asked softly.

Shuichi's eyelids fluttered open, revealing bloodshot, weary eyes of violet as he glanced up at the man hovering above just inches above him. There was yellow…golden hair…and a voice that felt familiar; this was all that he could sense. Bits of thoughts flew wildly in Shuichi's mind, but he couldn't seem to force his body to make the words aloud. Wild pain coursed throughout every inch of his body and his skin stung angrily from the harsh cold. Unable to speak, he reached out his hand and took hold of the arm of the man before him. The contact was warm and soft, and comforting to him in so many ways.

"Hey! You alright?" Yuki repeated, his voice rising in apprehension. Pure silence hung between then, leaving no room for response. Shuichi at last managed to make some type of noise, emit some type of signal that he was there, alive, and very much in need. He groaned lowly aloud, expressing his pain in the only way he could think of. "You're damn lucky I have good intuition, boy," the slender man announced before scooping the younger boy into his arms. "Otherwise you'd be in a hell of a lot worse condition than this."

Yuki wasn't sure as to why he had stepped outside of his comfort zone to care for a stranger. His impulsive reasoning told him it was simply his civilized human instinct to not allow another human being to undergo serious harm, although there were a number of feasible reasons he was less aware of. Sometimes he was just sick of being alone. It was difficult to believe from a man who preferred to isolate himself from the majority of the population, but at times he desperately craved companionship. Sure, sometimes the cold hearted man would write it off as simple sexual instinct, but it also held true that a warm body at night provided comfort and temporary release and distraction from the nightmares that so often plagued him. It wasn't uncommon for the blonde to awake in the dead of night trembling. It was brought forth by a hidden side of his soul that was dark, vulnerable and simply afraid; afraid of being hurt once more, afraid of getting close, afraid of reopening wounds…

The boy was predictably light and easy to carry, Yuki noted as he carried him into the waiting taxi and slammed the door behind him after entering. He laid him down gently, propping his body upwards and allowing his head to rest gently against the foggy glass of the window. There was nothing to cover him with, to warm him, and Yuki regretted it instantly as he watched the boy shake violently.

He held the body steady as the vehicle began quite suddenly at a quick pace. The driver, an elderly man estimated to be in his sixties, took a quick gander at the two in his rearview mirror, attempting to obtain a grasp on the situation that his customer had treated with such urgency. The driver's mouth fell open for a few moments in shock and distress.

"Dear God, what happened to your friend?" he inquired.

"He'll be fine, he's just an idiot who decided to get completely wasted and stand around outside in the freezing cold until he passed out," Yuki explained, concocting a lie that he felt would require the least amount of details.

"You sure? You want me to take you to a hospital or somethin'? He ain't lookin' too good…."

"No, it's quite alright. I'll be accompanying him home. He should be fine from there," Yuki replied in a positive tone. "_Damn nosy man…_"

"If you say so," the elderly man murmured.

A rough fit of coughing swiftly erupted from Shuichi, causing Yuki to flinch slightly at both his surprise and imagined idea of the pain the boy was in. He examined the younger boy's exposed flesh, of which upon closed examination one could see had turned a pale shade of purple. Yuki debated: he couldn't even speak, and his body appeared in poor condition. There was little he could do.

The blonde hesitantly, not feeling as though there was much room in the situation for another option, reached out his arms to gently pull the boy to lie against his chest. Yuki waited for a brief moment, attempting to gauge his unusual companion's reaction. He highly doubted that the boy was aware of the source and yet _was_ aware of the heat that was beginning to permeate throughout his body. Shuichi inched closer to the source of his newfound warmth, huddling close and reducing his sporadic shivering.

Yuki gazed downward, into the face of his unidentified accompanying person. He lifted his hand from where it had rested upon the boy's back to brush a stray, falling hair from his veiled eyes. "_You sure are lucky…for all I know you could be a thief, a serial killer…_"

There was little reasoning that could explain why the bitter, antisocial, man who was cruel at times had abandoned his typical traits and mannerisms to aid an entire stranger, and one who seemed to hold a grudge against him no less. He was assured that the boy would not try anything to harm Yuki, particularly due to the physical state he was in. "I don't even know your name…what did I get myself into?" Yuki asked himself as the cab drove forward into the freezing night.

XxX

End Chapter Four

**A/n: Whew, that took quite a lot out of me. I hope everyone enjoyed. As always, reviews/comments/questions/critiques are encouraged. Thank you for reading! Also: sorry about the slight typos. Grammar is not always my strongest area as a writer, and I am in dire need of a beta. If anyone is interested or knows of someone who would be an available beta, please e-mail me or let me know someway. Thank you again.**

Thank you to Written Words, Masqueer11, siriusly delusional, Ichigo Pocky, Luciver, DeathMetalAngel of Destruction, Trunks Koi, Lady Storm, liz poling, Dejichan444, Lady Storm and Mistress Drucilla for all your reviews!

**IMPORTANT NOTE (03-20-2006): I had posted chapter five for a brief time, but have decided to remove it as I have changed my mind and feel that it needs many revisions that will take a bit of time. I am truly, truly sorry for the inconvenience. I will have it posted again shortly.  
**


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note (8/7/2006):

Hello everyone. I sincerely appreciate your patience with Unexpected Bonds. Unfortunately, due to some unfortunate circumstances, the story will be put on hiatus, possibly permanently. I apologize and again thank you for your patience. I have been placed in intensive anti-depressive therapy to counteract these unfortunate circumstances. I may or may not continue based on the outcome.

Sincerely,

Sylvia

I know these are not allowed, but due to the circumstances, I thought it would be apprioriate. I apologize for any inconvenience and will remove this within twenty-four hours.


End file.
